Glome a paladins story
by BlindFire
Summary: the story of a dwarven paladins life, he meets many friends along his journey and fights in epic battles across the land.this only the first few stories so far but please review.


1My name Is Glome. I am From IronForge. I am a Dwarven paladin, a sworn protector of the light, a vanquisher of all evil and defender of the righteous. I have done great things in my time, vanquished many beasts, and have ventured far across the lands, and I wish to tell my story so that I and my fellow companions may be remembered for the ages, here is my and their story.

I first started my life as a paladin about 20 years ago in a small town just out side of the great city IronForge I had learned from the local paladin at the inn, he taught me every thing I needed to know for the beginning of my new life as a Holy Warrior. his name was Erathar he was the best paladin among all of the Dwarves and he chose me out of all of those who wished to become Protectors of light. He said he chose me because of my will and desire to learn, and because he knew my father very well, I did not know my father he was a paladin such as I, he went off to fight in the second war against the Horde. From what I know he was a brave man and would have sacrificed his life for any of his friends and did. Erathar fought next to my father during that war and they took down many foes together they, were the most feared paladins and were talked about by the Horde much of the time. They took down many great war heros together, Unge the Orc warrior, and Becthran the troll head hunter. My father was slain by Thrall himself twas a great battle. My father, so I heard, had pinpointed thralls location and had nearly killed him. He, Erathar, and 100 Knights stormed Ogrimar nearly conquering it, my father met the Orc leader at his throne he drew his blade and my Father wielded his hammer. My father Charged Thrall with the light gleaming from all around him blinding the guards, he swung at the great leader crushing his chest plate, the Orc stumbled back ward and lost his footing, my father then smashed the ground with tremendous force and Thrall fell, my father swung again at thrall, but thrall rolled out of the way. My father charged again and again hitting the great war hero several times, and as he was about to deliver the final blow he was stabbed in his kidney by thralls best assassin. The assassin then stabbed my father again in the other side and had him keeled over in pain, then thrall decided to deliver the final blow, he took my fathers hammer from his hand and smashed my father in the head, My father Artimus Clyed died that day in thralls throne room, he was then striped and hung out on a post in the middle of the Ogrimar to show the failure of the alliances attempt at his life, because when Artimus died so did the will of his troops and thus they retreated in shame. That is why I chose to become a paladin, to avenge my father, and that is why Erathar made me his apprentice... to be continued.

Part 2

Erathar trained me for years, he taught me many things about the art of the Paladin, he taught me of the divine magic and told me of the paladin past and of the adventures of he and my father, we went on a few adventures of our own mind you, he and I took on many quest together one of which I remember quite well.

It was December 12th and the day was just staring, I was already out of bed and working on my daily chores first of which was to make breakfast, but before I could there came a knock on my door, little to my surprise it was Erathar he looked happier than usual today.

"Good Morning, my friend how are you today, and what are you doing here so early, we are not to meet until noon to continue my training.". I said

"I got a letter in the mail to day, it seems that someone and there teacher have a quest today. it seems that my good gnome friend Semore has had his mechanics shop raided by a group of leapers 3 days ago they took every thing that he needed to finish his latest project with, a flying machine. What say you and I venture in to the woods and see if we cant find these little pests and take back what is Semore's."

"Right lets be off then...(I walked a few steps) but first I'll need some breakfast."

I ate and then we were on our way, we walked into the woods fully prepared to face whatever came our way. We ventured deeper and deeper and Erathar did not want to rest. We came upon a cave that seemed to be infested with leapers and then we spotted the parts that semore needed and it was surrounded by the little bastards at least 20 or so. We came up with a brilliant plan,

erathar threw some rocks over to the right so that the leapers would hear the sound and follow it, it worked perfectly, but one remained behind, twas no matter he was a small one and could have easily been scared away by me or Erathar. We approached the cave, and snuck up on the little guy, "Raaaar" we yelled at the top of our lungs, "AHHHHHH" the little guy screamed and ran off to find his mates. We would be long gone by the time he came back and found the parts missing. The next day we mailed Semore and told him of our succses, he came over two days later and thanked us profusely, he even gave us a reward, he gave me the finest hammer he had in his collection, it was large and heavy, it was hard to swing at first but as the years went by it was easier and easier, Erathar and I went on many quests and adventures with him, but the last adventure that we went on was the most dangerous we took together as a team... it turned out to be a life changing moment that could have sent me down a path to darkness... to be continued.

Part 3

Years went by like days, so fast I didn't realize the seasons change, although there are no seasons where it always snows. I had been Erathar's apprentice for over 3 years and I was good, I could conjure a bolt of pure light, and I had mastered my Hammer, I got faster and stronger and keener, I was become a Defender of the light, a true Paladin. But the next task I would have been asked to preform I was not prepared for at all.

Erathar got another letter in the mail one morning, it was devastating news, his only sister his last living realize was killed by a band of Undead who stormed her town in the night, they ate at her flesh and she was overwhelmed by them. The remaining towns folk found her dead and chewed up. Erathar was furious and wanted revenge on the monsters, he was enraged and needed some time to him self. I told him "my friend... I am sorry for the loss of your sister and we will get the ones responsible for this, but now is not the time to strike. It is the time to morn and then rejoice for she has moved on to the light and now she fights at your side and protects you while in darkness.

"Perhaps you are right. He said "I will not act today, and I will stay at my house and get some rest, thank old friend I appreciate your words of comfort."

"I will to see you tomorrow , for now I must head home and tend to my home, good night, and have pleasant dreams"

"ay and you as well"

I then left and never got to see Erathar the Dwarf I knew and loved like a Brother again. For the next day I found a note on his door, it read...

"_I Erathar if I do not return leave all of my possessions to Glome, he has been the most loyal and eager apprentice a dwarf could ask for. He was a true friend and was like a son to me, if you are reading this glome I thank you, you gave me the chance to experience fatherhood, and you were my favorite student that I ever had. I Have gone to the undead city to avenge my sisters death, I am long gone and I don't want you to follow me, it is to dangerous and you aren't ready to face them. The light their sworn enemy is on my side and I will claim vengeance even if I have to die my self, you are a true paladin Glome but you must go to finish your training in Ironforge with Remnas he will guide you for the next year and train you as best he can, he owes me one, bring him this letter and good luck to you, you will make a fine defender of light, Light Be with you._

_Love , Erathar"_

I didn't know what to think at that point. For such a wise and noble man he made an unjust and irrational decision, I ignored his last wish and followed him to what seemed like certain doom, but I didn't care, because he was not only my teacher, but my friend and like my father. I could not let him go it alone. I went to the local stable and found the fastest ram they had, I spent 60 gold on it, I hopped it would be worth every copper. I set off at sun set, I was twelve hours behind him so it would be a challenge to catch up before he got to the city, and with all of the undead in the way it would be an extremely difficult task to do, but I was young, and willing, and with the power of the light on my side no one or thing could stop me, not even Lich King Arathas. Or so I thought.

I traveled for a day and a half before I had to take my first break in the woods, the forest was bear and life less just like the undead them selves. It was cold and getting colder there was no stop to the freezing, the undead un like living things, do not require warmth and heat to survive, my ram and I cuddled to gather and tried to hold for a couple of hours before we had to move again. I named my ram Bartholomew after my brother, because rams tend to have a temper much like my little brother. He was at home with my family, I hadn't seen them in 5 months it would be good to see them again if I lived through this.

I approached the gates of what looked like an old town, I saw nothing at first, it was empty. A ghost town of sorts, but I was prepared, I drew my hammer from my back and began to look around on foot for any traces of undead. I went in to what seemed like an old church, it was creepy and old, it had a stale smell to it, it was falling apart. The roof had holes in it letting parts of light in here and there, the benches had been worn out and some broken at the end or in the middle, it was grayish blue on the inside and creepy. I searched around for any life, or not life. I approached a room in the front behind the alter, it was small and old as well, there was a bed covered in, well I don't know what to call it exactly, it was black like dirt but had a texture of water, like a pure concentrated essence of darkness. I heard some rustling coming from a near by closet. I opened it a shouted at the top of my lungs, "die vial demon."

"No don't hurts me" said the little creature inside, it was an imp, green and shorter than I, he had ever green skin and dark red eyes. "What are you hiding from, you wee demon?"

"Him, the bad man, the one who killed us all, again sort of."

"who?"

"The dwarf, the paladin, he was like you"

"Erathar" I said under my breath

"he came and killed every one in the city evens our most powerful warrior could not beats him

he hurtsed my master and banishsed him to hell"

"im sorry little imp, but I can not help a creature of darkness such as your self, it is forebode by my teachings"

I quickly then walked out of the room, but the little one followed. "What do you want, you little pest!" I said in anger. The poor thing cringed and bowed its head with a sad look upon his face and said "I serves no one nows, my lifes has no meanings... could I's maybe travels withs yous"

"why would I take with me a creature of darkness, when I am a protector of light, sworn to banish darkness in all form's"

"But I..." the poor thing said and then began to walk slowly and sadly away. I could not let it be alone with nothing to befriend it. "Come along then" I said with as little dismay as possible.

"Yays" the creature cried and scurried to my side. We then took off farther north searching for any trace of Erathar. We followed tracks for many miles until we came to a river bank where it seemed the ram was dismounted and ran off, we had no way to track Erathar from there, but we saw a town up a hill on the other side of the river, so I left my ram and proceeded with my new found Imp servant, across the river and up the hill. The undead of that village were all gathers around the center all yammering about something. I quickly ran behind a nearby barrel and hid in the shadows. They continued to groan and moan, and then I got my first glimpse of what they were gathered around, it was a man, a short man, a dwarf, erathar I wanted to go save him but I knew if I charged in blindly they would attack and overpower me. They all settled down and began to chant very lightly in unison. It was in some foreign Language,. it got louder and louder and then it stopped. An undead in a black cloak came out of a nearby building, he was tall and thin, like most undead his skin was greenish rotten blue, but he held a center in his hand, it had a red ruby at the top that attracted my eye, It was hard to look away, it was memorizing, almost hypnotizing. He then pushed his way through the crowd and made a statement, the language was still bizarre, not even used by the common undead. He then in the middle of a sentence looked over in my direction, at first I thought he found me, but then I realized my little imp was shouting in that same language. "Quite, please!" I said very frustrated at him. "But he continued to shout the same gibrish. The lead undead then sent a few of his minions in my direction, I had to remain unseen, so in regret I threw the imp at them. The undead picked him up and brought him over to the mass. The chanting started again, I got another glimpse of erathar, an undead stood with a dagger over his body. "No!" I shouted and jumped out of the bushes, I cast blinding light spell on the undead in my way and rushed to Erathar side, but it was too late the dagger slammed down and went into his heart. "Ah!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I swung in every direction with my hammer. I smashed a few in the face and some in the sides but they did not attack back, they continued to chant. "Ah. Said the leader with a sigh of relief. Another dwarf, seems there are a lot of them running around these days"

"I'll get you for this, why did you kill Erathar" I said in anger

"he attacked us first, he slaughtered our live stock, undead live stock but still livestock, he destroyed our town down the road, and he killed my brother from that village, I think that covers it, don't you?" responded the one in the Black cloak

"but you killed him, I will it is not right that he harmed you, I told him to wait and to settle down. But did you think it was fair to kill him, it is not the way of light to do that."

"Oh we didn't kill him, we merely made him better I think."

then some moaning came from Erathar's body. I scrabbled over to him. " old friend your alive!"

"No! Stay back they have infect..eee..uh."

"What...Erathar!" his grip tightened and then he began to try to bite me. "What did you do to him?" I said as I pushed him off.

"Oh not to much, just turned him into, one of us."

"You monsters!" Erathar stood up and charged at me, he lunged and I stepped to the side, he fell on his face.

"Fight it, your strong, you can fight it." I said to him desperately trying to get through. The undead formed a circle around us all chanting in their language. I and him fought, he charged again, and I dogged. He continued to charge over and over. He lunged at me I jumped out of the way and fell, he piled on top of me, I held him back with one hand and used the other to get my hunting knife. "Please Erathar. I said, don't make me do this" something must have broke through because in that second, his eyes lost their blood lust and he loosened his grip, something told me he wanted it to end, but I couldn't, I couldn't kill Erathar, he was like my father, he was my best friend. "KILL ME!" he said. It was that last bit of dwarf in him that said it and so I complied, I blessed the knife with my free hand and unsheathed it, I put the tip next to his heart and said "I'm sorry" the blade wen right through his heart. He died for good. I whistled as loud as I could and Bartholomew came running out of the woods and rammed all the undead in his way, I cast a blinding spell again and tied Erathar body to bart, I shed a single tear and rode off back to Kahranos, our home town. The next day I buried him at the foot of his house and bordered up the place, and engraved in one of the pillars, "_at the foot of this house lies a dwarf, a paladin, and a Father, he lies Erathar the best dwarf a man could know."... _the days were long after that, seconds seemed like minutes, minutes, like hours, and hours like days. It was difficult to go on after that, their were days when I did not feel like going out, and days where I felt like not continuing my training. But every time I thought about erathar I went on another day, hoping that one day I could bring him back... but that's impossible, right?


End file.
